The invention relates to a method for adjusting a relative angle of rotation between a camshaft and a crankshaft in an internal combustion engine by means of an electromechanical phase adjuster. The invention further relates to a phase adjuster for carrying out such a method
Electromechanical phase adjusters of the type according to this class are known from DE 100 38 354 A1 or DE 102 22 475 A1. Such phase adjusters are used for adjusting the relative angle of rotation between a camshaft and the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. By adjusting this angle of rotation, the opening times of the inlet or outlet valves can be influenced in a targeted way, which has proven to be advantageous in the operation of internal combustion engines in terms of fuel consumption and exhaust emissions.
From DE 102 59 134 A1, an angle of rotation cascading adjustment method for such electromechanical phase adjusters is known, which uses the actuator rotational speed as a control parameter in a cascaded control loop. A disadvantage in such an angle of rotation cascading adjustment method is that the actuator rotational speed deviates from the change in time for the angle of rotation, and the angle of rotation cascading adjustment method thus exhibits poor control behavior.